


Interlocking Feathers

by chestnutkhun_sskk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Inferno (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), Inferno References (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutkhun_sskk/pseuds/chestnutkhun_sskk
Summary: Ryo goes to purgatory then heaven, where Akira is an angel and they live the rest of time together.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 12





	Interlocking Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic, I'm not very good at writing, so please be easy on me.

Ryo, no, Satan now, awoke to not find himself in his familiar kingdom of Hell, and instead on the bottom floor of Mt. Purgatory, Ante-Purgatory. As an excommunicate of God, he has to wait 30 lifetimes before being allowed to enter the first terrace of Purgatory, which to a timeless entity like him feels like minutes, when his time is over, he is allowed to head to the gate where 7 Ps are engraved on his forehead, signifying the peccata, sins, he has to cleanse of himself. The first terrace is evidently the hardest one for Ryo so far, as he has to carry large stones around, look at statues of people being humble, and recite a prayer all at the same time. To a privileged entity like him it’s unheard of, but after some time his sinful pride is taken away and the Angel of Humility, Selaphiel, one that he is familiar with, comes and removes one of the Ps off his forehead. Then he moves onto the second terrace, the one for envy, where he has to wear boring grayish cloaks and his eyes are sewn shut so he can’t covet. For a naturally beautiful entity like himself it’s terrible at first but after a time spent there, his sinful envy is taken away and the Angel of Charity removes another P from his head. The third terrace, the one for wrath, is next. Here Ryo walks through a blinding smoke, symbolizing the unending rage some people felt in their life, especially Ryo before Akira taught him love, after the longest time he’s had on any terrace the Angel of Peace removes a P and he goes onto the fourth terrace, which is for sloth. Ryo spends barely any time here, after following the guidelines of not being able to stop running, and the Angel of Zeal takes a P and he goes onto the fifth terrace, for avarice, greed, where Ryo has to lay down with his back to the sky, symbolic of how they turned their backs onto God in life. Forget Wrath, Ryo spends thousands of years here, where after the Angel of Moderation…. you know what he does already. Back on track, he goes onto the sixth terrace, the most brutal on the whole mountain to a degree it can seem like a circle of Hell, he is forced to walk around starving with delicious food just out of reach, Ryo doesn’t spend much time here, the Angel of Temperance lets him go to the last terrace for sin, Lust. Where people have to run back and forth through a burning wall of fire while being watched over by the Angel of Chastity. After a short time he is let through, with a completely cleansed soul that is ready to go to heaven, to the last terrace, the Garden of Eden, paradise on Earth. An earthquake strikes the mountain, saying to the whole mountain that a soul was cleansed and is ready for heaven. When he finally enters heaven, the person waiting for him at the entrance was not who he was expecting, or not how he was expecting him to be. It was Akira, who due to teaching him love was became an angel after he died. After seeing Ryo’s long silence he says, “What’s up Ryo! Long time no talk.”


End file.
